Un dia extraño
by Berenice Williams
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si personajes de television tomaran clases con Harry y sus amigos?


Las vacaciones de verano habían llegado a su fin, y muchos estudiantes, tanto del mundo muggle como del mundo mágico regresaban a sus aulas, entre ellos, Harry Potter, el famoso niño que vivo.

Después de la ya acostumbrada cena de bienvenida del colegio hacia los alumnos, Harry, junto con sus compañeros Gryffindors subieron a su respectiva habitación, sin la más remota idea de que mañana pasarían:

Un extraño día

"Harry, despierta!" – decía Ron sacudiendo a su amigo

"Mmm... Ronald, es muy temprano" – contesto Harry medio dormido – "vuelve a dormir."

"Temprano? Harry, son las 8:45!"

"Que?!" – el muchacho de cabello negro se incorporo rápidamente – "no puede ser... me quede dormido!"

"Mejor date prisa, no quiero llegar tarde a mi primera clase"

Harry se levanto de inmediato, se puso su uniforme, (la ya acostumbrada capa negra) recogió su mochila y salio junto con Ron a el gran comedor

_En el gran comedor_

"Hola Hermione!" – saludo Harry a su amiga de cabello alborotado

"Hola... se quedaron dormidos verdad?"

"Bueno, es que... jeje, pues si" – dijo Ron con una mano detrás de su cabeza- "si, eso paso"

"OH, vamos Hermione, no empieces con tu sermón, que es el primer día de clases."

"Pero solo así aprenden."

"Yo no he visto mejoría, por lo menos no en Ron... era broma Ronnie, no te alarmes"

Después de un rápido desayuno, los tres se dirigieron a la mazmorra donde generalmente, se les impartía su primera clase; trataron de adivinar que clase les tocaría (McGonagall no había repartido los horarios) y durante el trayecto, estuvieron platicando acerca de lo que habían hecho durante sus vacaciones: Hermione visito Acapulco, Ron se quedo en casa, puesto que su familia no podía pagar unas vacaciones...

"Y tu Harry?" – pregunto Hermione – "Que hiciste en tus vacaciones?"

"Bueno, yo..."

Harry no puedo continuar ya que se quedo impresionado al ver la gran multitud que se amontonaba en la mazmorra; al parecer ocurría algo extraño por la forma en que sus compañeros veían hacia dentro.

"Que pasa?" – pregunto Hermione – "ocurre algo grave?"

"No" – dijo Hannah Abbott – "solo queremos conocer al nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras"

"Hay tu, y para eso se amontonan?" – contesto Ron – "ni que fuera que para estarlo mirando. Esto no es un zoológico."

"Tu crees?" – dijo Harry quien acababa de ver pasar a Draco – "porque hay sus excepciones."

"Lo siento, tengo que ir a clase" – se disculpo Hannah – "después me platican como es... adiós."

"Adiós" – dijeron los tras amigos y la chica se marcho

"Y que esperamos, entramos ya?"

"No lo se Harry, no sabemos que clase nos toca, tal vez esta no es."

"Si es" – Neville se encontraba detrás de ellos

"Hola Neville"

"Como estas Ron?"

"Bien, pero dime, estas seguro de que esta es la clase?"

"Si, hace rato vi a los demás entrar aquí"

"Y vamos a compartir la clase con...?" – dijo Harry esperando a que su compañero terminara la frase

"No lo se, creo que solo los Gryffindors la tomaremos"

"Bien, pues entremos ya."

Y entraron a la mazmorra.

El salón se veía algo solo, muchos bancos estaban desocupados. Harry, Hermione y Ron se sentaron en la segunda fila de adelante y Neville se sentó atrás.

Paso un rato y el profesor aun no llegaba; los alumnos empezaban a inquietarse y para matar el aburrimiento comenzaron a platicar y a lanzar bolas de papel con la leyenda "hay una mancha en el techo"

"Me aburro" – dijo Ron – "pero por qué diablos tarda tanto el maestro?"

"Yo que se... tal vez este curso no tendremos profesor"

"Harry y sus sueños guajiros" – su burlo Hermione

En eso, todos dieron un salto al escuchar el portazo que había dado...

"Buenos días"

"Buenos días" – respondió la clase

El maestro caminaba a grandes zancadas, era alto, tenía la piel blanca y el cabello castaño

"Creo que este se equivoco de lugar" – se escucho decir por ahí, ya que el profesor llevaba por atuendo una gabardina – "aquí no es escuela de detectives"

El maestro tomo una hoja de papel, la leyó un par de veces mientras miraba de reojo a la clase, la dejo en el escritorio y se sentó en el.

"Hay si tu... bien creidote"

"Déjalo Ron... así se ve bien"- dijo en un suspiro Parvarti

"Bien chicos, me da gusto conocerlos. Soy su nuevo maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, mi nombre es Mulder."

"Mulder? Que acaso no es...?"

"Si Harry, el de los expedientes "x"'

"No entiendo" – dijo Ron – "me explican?"

"El es un agente del FBI y ahora es nuestro maestro!" – dijo Hermione

"Y que diantres va a enseñaron un poli?"

"Que importa... Mulder es mi maestro"- Hermione parecia muy contenta al igual que otras chicas quienes cantaban _David Duchovny, why won't you love me _

"Bien" - dijo el maestro – "ya sabemos porque estamos aquí, cierto?"

En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

"Disculpe profesor, se me hizo tarde, puedo pasar?"

"Adelante Yugi, pasa"

"Que?!" – grito Harry

Un muchacho alto, de cabello rubio, con mechones rojos y negros acababa de entrar (sssss.... Jeje) Traía una baraja en su mano y un extrano dije en su cuello

"Tu, te reto a un duelo!" – grito el recién llegado a un alumno

"No se de que me hablas"

"Ni creas que te robaras el articulo del milenio"

"Ustedes! Dejen eso" – dijo Mulder – "vamos a empezar la clase"

El profesor adopto una pose de misterio y dijo

"Bien, en este curso estudiaremos..."

El maestro fue interrumpido de nueva cuenta por...

"Disculpe, puedo pasar?"

"Adelante Ash, pasa"

Ash, junto con sus amigos, MIsty, Bruck y pikachu pasaron. Tomaron asiento

"Que me ves cuatro ojos?" – dijo molesta Misty a Harry

"Oye, no le hables así" – dijo Hermione

"Porque es tu novio? Pobre muchacha, debe andar contigo por lastima"

"Y tu no te has visto en un espejo?"

"Sh... Hermione, basta. Mira quien llego"

Otro nuevo estudiante acababa de cruzar la puerta y se trataba de...

"Sensei, disculpeme..."

"Esta bien, Gohan" – dijo Mulder quien ya estaba firmando autógrafos – "puedes sentarte"

"Que diablos ocurre aquí?" – pregunto Harry un poco asustado al ver que personajes de series muggles tomarían clases con el.

"Bien" – hablo el profesor – "estudiaremos el misterio ovni; yo se que están ansiosos por empezar..."

Hermione levanto la mano

"Si, dime"

"Esta es la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras?"

"Asi es"

"..."

"Y?"

"Como que "y"? enséñenos artes oscuras"

"Los ovnis son oscuros y misteriosos. Ahora bien, comencemos... Quien ha visto un ovni?"

"Vaya, esto va a ser interesante"

"Si Hermione, muy interesante" – dijo Ron, quien miraba con mucho interés a Misty.

"Deja de mirarla, ni que fuera que" – repitió Harry las mismas palabras que hace unos momentos su amigo pelirrojo había dicho – "Mira a Neville"

Neville estaba muy interesado en aprender a jugar el duelo de monstruos con Yugi.

"Yo elijo.... Al mago oscuro!"

"No!"

"Has perdido 2550 puntos de vida; creo que he ganado"

Mientras tanto, Parvati gritaba asustada

"Quitenme a esta maldita rata"

"Pikachu? Pika, pika!" – decía la ratita amarilla

"Pikachu! Van de inmediato" – dijo su dueño

"Los ovnis pronto nos invadirán" – decía Mulder pero nadie le ponía atención

"Harry, esto me asusta" – Hermione se aferraba al brazo de su amigo

"Si tu, andale, abrázalo, pero pronto te va a dejar"

"Mira Misty, mejor cállate o..."

"O que eh? Me conviertes en sapo? "

"No, creo que seria un maleficio desperdiciado, ya eres uno!"

"Que dijiste?"

"Lo que escuchaste wey!"

"Ron... no se tu, pero yo me largo de aquí"

"No tan rápido Harry Potter, yo te reto a un duelo"

"Pero yo no se jugar, ni siquiera un solitario"

"Es simple... te enseño?"

"No gracias"

"Cobarde... hey Bruck... quieres jugar?"

"No puedo, estoy esperando a ver si llega la enfermera Joy"

"Joey? Calmado chaparrito, Joey es mi amigo"

"Amigo? No, te equivocas; es una enfermera, la mas bonita si me lo preguntas"

"Maldito puñal, Joey es un chico rubio que toma clases conmigo en Tokio"

"Mentira, es una enfermera de cabello rosa"

Harry, cayendo en la desesperación, tomo su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta, pero en eso, Gohan lo tomo del brazo y le dijo

"Oye, quieres ver algo interesante?"

"No me late"

"Anda, mira..."

Gohan lanzo un grito y una ráfaga de aire recorrió el salón. Harry se quedo impresionado al ver al muchacho convertido en súper sayajin.

"Vengare a mi padre Goku" – y salio corriendo

"Que no escape" – dijo Mulder – "es un extraterrestre!"

La mitad de la clase corrió hacia la puerta, lugar donde ya se encontraba Harry

"A donde se fue?" – Mulder lo agarro del cuello de la camisa – "no lo encubras"

"Yo no se a donde se fue"

"No te hagas, pikachu... impactrueno!"

La rata amarilla comenzó a lanzar chispas

"Basta" – exclamo Harry – "ustedes están locos!"

"Nosotros?" – dijo Bruck – "o tu?"

"Basta!!!"

"Harry..." - gritaba Ron – "Harry"

"Mmm... que?"

Harry se encontraba en su habitación; al parecer todo había sido un sueño

"Que paso?" – le pregunto a su amigo pelirrojo que estaba a un lado de el; tenia puesta su pijama

"Tus ronquidos no nos dejan dormír"

Harry volteo a su aldrededor, sus compañeros estaban de pie; también llevaban puesta su pijama

"Vaya"- Harry se tumbo de nuevo a la cama – "todo fue un sueño"

"Así es" – dijo Bart Simpson – "todo fue en sueño"

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

Fin?

Bien, aquí esta. Estaba algo aburrida así que se me ocurrio este _spam _con los personajes de mis series favoritas: Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, Dragón Ball... la de los expedientes "x" simplemente se me ocurrio porque no sabia quien les podía dar ? Felicitaciones? Tips? Mal de ojo? Escribe a mi libro de visitas o a nos vemos!


End file.
